kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Birth
is the second Kamen Rider featured in Kamen Rider OOO with the identity used by several different people in the series, created by Doctor Maki as part of the Kougami Foundation's Medal System. Chronologically the first user was Nobunaga who used it to battle one of the Pteranodon Yummy and later by Shintaro Goto. It first appeared in the series and to Kamen Rider OOO by Akira Date. The suit's name comes from the English word "birth" and his motifs are gashapon machines, a birthday cake, and a scorpion. Birth's first appearance is in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core as Nobunaga.Hyper Hobby, January 2011 In the Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals, Eiji Hino temporarily used the Birth System to battle against Nue Yummy when most of his Core Medals were taken. Users ) and Birth (Shintaro Goto) standing side by side.]] Datesan.png|Akira Date (formerly Complete, currently Prototype)|link=Akira Date Goto-san.png|Shintaro Goto (formerly Prototype, currently Complete)|link=Shintaro Goto Nobu-kun.png|Nobunaga (debut, formerly)|link=Nobunaga Satonaka-kun.png|Erika Satonaka (Net-movie)|link=Erika Satonaka EijiHinoProfilePicture.jpg|Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO, movie only)|link=Eiji Hino Rinko3.jpg|Rinko Daimon (S.I.C only)|link=Rinko Daimon Forms Kamen Rider Birth's ending theme is entitled "Reverse/Re:birth". *'Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power:' 3.5 t. *'Kicking power:' 8 t. *'Maximum Jumping Height:' 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. , or , is the first design of the Kamen Rider Birth System using an early version of the Birth Driver. Its full combat capabilities are not known because it was designed to only operate at 70% power for testing and nearly all of its features are still set up for data collection. The Birth Prototype's design differs from the standard Kamen Rider Birth armor by having a series of markings known as , which include various sensors used in the early test stages, and are a bright red to show up more easily on camera. It cannot access all of the Birth CLAWs units, and is only compatible with the Crane Arm and Breast Cannon. Shintaro Goto first uses the Prototype system after the production version is heavily damaged in the final fight with Kazari. Later, Akira Date returns to Japan and became user of Prototype Version to end the Greeed conflict. However, in the Movie War Mega Max, Prototype is damaged beyond repair when its Birth Driver is heavily damaged by Kamen Rider Poseidon. - Birth= *'Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power:' 3.5 t. *'Kicking power:' 8 t. *'Maximum Jumping Height:' 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth's powers stem from the O Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Birth's powers originate solely from the Kougami Foundation's technology developed by Kiyoto Maki to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Birth's armor there are capsules called , in which the Birth CLAWs system is installed in until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. However, due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Birth was at a disadvantage against a single Greeed. Kamen Rider Birth's exosuit has originally an self-destruct function built into it. However, the self-destruct function was disabled by Shintaro Goto when Kiyoto Maki defected to the Greeed. - Birth CLAWs= The green unit, referred to as the , is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right shoulder. The winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far. This unit is first used by Nobunaga to fight the Pteranodon Yummy in Movie War Core. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Crane Arm forms the tail. - Breast Cannon= Breast Cannon The red unit, referred to as the , is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's chest. Due to its size, using it hinders Kamen Rider Birth's mobility. The cannon can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Medals. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Breast Cannon forms the head. - Drill Arm= Drill Arm The blue , referred to as the , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right forearm. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Medals from the bodies of Greeed and Yummy. It was eventually upgraded by Doctor Maki to increase its power after it got broken, allowing it to tear enough Cell Medals out of Kazari's hybrid Yummy to reduce them to a normal one. The Drill Arm can also be combined with the Crane Arm by activating both simultaneously, allowing Birth to use it as a powerful ranged attack. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Drill Arm forms the stinger. - Catepillar Leg= Catepillar Leg The purple , referred to as the , are held in Receptacle Orbs on Kamen Rider Birth's legs, and allow him to move easily over tough terrain and execute heavy kicks and grind on opponents using its tracks. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Caterpillar Legs form the lower body. - Shovel Arm= Shovel Arm The orange , referred to as the , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's left forearm, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Shovel Arm forms the right claw. - Cutter Wing= Cutter Wing The yellow , referred to as the , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's back, allowing him to fly. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Medals by flying over them. It can also be used as an over-sized boomerang. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Cutter Wing forms the left claw. }} - Birth Day= Birth Day Statistics *'Height:' 250 cm *'Weight:' 155 kg is the name for when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Birth. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Birth activates this combination on his own and requires Kamen Rider OOO to back him up. This form can also perform a powerful attack called , where the Breast Cannon fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals. }} - Rebirth= Rebirth Statistics *'Height': 201 cm *'Weight': 98 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power:' 5 t. *'Kicking power:' 12 t. *'Maximum Jumping Height:' 9 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. In Kamen Rider Wizard s S.I.C. Hero Saga, Akira Date transforms into a new form of Birth known as . An upgraded version of the Birth System, Rebirth greatly improved the system's combat ability. This form uses heavier weapons which appear modified from the Birth CLAWs, including large scissors mounted on the left forearm, a pair of blades mounted on the waist that function as stabilizers when not in use, and a large cannon extended from the back. However, the improvement of combat ability replaced the versatility of the original Birth System. Since the Rebirth suit takes a heavier toll on a user's stamina, it can only be used for 15 minutes before said user becomes debilitated from exhaustion. }} Equipment Devices *Birth Driver: Transformation belt *Cell Medal: Allow the user to transform into Birth or use for the Birth Buster *Candroid Weapons *Birth Buster: Primary weapon *Birth CLAW: Allow Birth to summon one of the units Vehicle *Ridevendor: Birth's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Birth appears in Movie War Ultimatum, where it is used to summon Birth to the Underworld alongside the Rings of Kamen Riders Double, Accel, and OOO. A premium version of this Wizard Ring was later released as part of Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. Birth Wizard Ring.png|Birth Ring Premium_Birth_Ring.jpg|Birth Ring (Premium Bandai) - Ridewatch= : Based on Kamen Rider Birth, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BirthArmor.http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2019/4549660290322000.html }} References Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Riders Category:OOO Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders